


Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law...

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Who really died that night?





	Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law...

**Author's Note:**

> ...or I had a brainwave and randomly wrote down what I came up with. Not sure if I'll ever expand it past this length though.

The boy stared up at the giant before him, “I-I can’t be a _wizard_.” He swallowed heavily, “I’m Harry. Just Harry.”

“Well _Just Harry_… ever done something you can’t explain, when you’re scared or frightened?”

“He’ll _not_ be going.” The fat man snapped.

* * *

The young boy stood before the Hogwarts Express, a slight smile playing about his lips, _‘So _good_ to be going back home… I wonder what Dumbledore’s been up to.’_ He stepped forward with a smooth fluid grace, and merged with the crowd of students, letting himself be swept up in their excitement.


End file.
